A Darker Shade Of Crimson
by JoannaBeth
Summary: The BAU team finishes a case in Miami and takes the afternoon and night off before flyig back to Quantico. Everybody decide to go partying. Well, everybody except Hotch and Reid. They end up spending the afternoon and evening together and things take an unexpected but pleasant turn. Slash! Hotch/Reid. Don't like, don't read!


**A/N:** This is my first Criminal Minds story so I hope it's not too bad and I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Also, English isn't my first language so I apologize for any linguistic errors and grammatical mistakes. Please Read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own Criminal Minds? Yeah right. If I did, Morgan and Garcia would be a couple and so would Reid and Hotch. But sadly I don't own anything connected to criminal minds.

_**A Darker Shade Of Crimson**_

The BAU team had just finished a case in Miami. It was early in the afternoon and they had decided not to fly back to Quantico until early the next day. Morgan, Prentiss, J.J., Garcia and Rossi had decided to go to a beach club and have some fun. Hotch was staying behind to tie up the last of the loose ends together with the Chief of Police. Morgan was trying to persuade Reid to come with him and the others to the club.  
"Come on, Reid. It will be fun. We have a whole afternoon and night in Miami. You can't just sit around and do nothing."  
Reid was starting to be annoyed.  
"You know I don't like clubs. I'll find something to do. I might even take a walk on the beach. Plus, Hotch will still be here so I won't be alone."  
Morgan sighed.  
"Alright. I give up. But I doubt Hotch will be very fun company."  
Reid leaned back in his chair and watched Morgan leave with the others. A while later Hotch came out from the Chief's office.  
"Hi, Reid. You still here? I thought you'd have gone with the others."  
Reid shook his head.  
"You know I don't like clubs."  
Hotch nodded and walked over to the desk where Reid was sitting. He sat down on the edge of the desk.  
"You can't very well sit around here and do nothing. Let's head out. We can go for a walk, buy ice cream, do whatever you want. Maybe grab a bite to eat. And we could watch the sunset later."  
Reid, who was rocking his chair back on two legs, almost fell backwards. His boss had just suggested that they'd spend the whole afternoon and evening together. Between the dinner, the ice cream and watching the sunset it almost sounded like a date. But why would Hotch ask him out on a date? He probably just wanted some company and Reid happened to be the only one there, and he probably felt bad about leaving Reid all alone.  
"Come on. What do you say? I'm not leaving you here all alone."  
Hotch's voice made Reid jerk his head up and realize that he hadn't given Hotch an answer.  
"Um...sure...why not...I guess it could be fun."  
Hotch smiled, something he almost never did.  
"Great. Let's go then."  
Reid got up and grabbed his bag and followed Hotch outside to the SUV. They swung by the hotel they were staying at to shower and change their clothes. Twenty minutes later Hotch knocked on Reid's door. Reid answered the door dressed in a navy blue button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Hotch studied him for a couple of seconds, not used to see Reid dressed in anything other than work clothes. Reid, in turn, studied Hotch who was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light blue button up shirt. Hotch were the one to break the silence.  
"You ready, Spencer?"  
Reid felt his heartbeat increase slightly when Hotch used his first name. He nodded.  
"Yeah...let's go. You...um...you look nice."  
Reid couldn't believe what he'd just said but Hotch just smiled and returned the compliment.  
"Thank you. You look nice too."  
They left the hotel and walked in silence until they ended up outside a nice beach restaurant. Hotch turned to Reid.  
"How about this place? It seems nice and it has a nice view. We can sit outside on the deck."  
Reid nodded and followed Hotch inside. They found a table on the deck and Hotch pulled a chair out for Reid who was a bit confused by his boss' behavior but sat down and let Hotch push the chair closer to the table. Even though he was a bit confused, he liked being treated like this by his boss. Hotch sat down on the opposite side of the table and started looking at the menu, looking at Reid over the top of it occasionally and giving him a smile. Reid returned the smile every time and felt his heartbeat increase more and more. When they'd placed their orders Hotch started some small talk which eventually lead to Reid babbling until Hotch interrupted him with a smile.  
"Reid, you're babbling."  
Reid blushed in a crimson color.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I babble when I'm nervous or too excited about something. I didn't mean to bore you with my babble."  
Hotch smiled even wider.  
"Don't worry, Spencer. I find your babbling utterly adorable. I'm not bored."  
Reid blushed in an even darker shade of crimson and didn't know what to do with himself. Luckily, the food came in just at that moment. Reid dug in quickly and Hotch followed his example. They ate in silence and when they were done Hotch called for their waitress and asked for the bill. The waitress smiled and nodded.  
"Do you want to pay separate or together?"  
Hotch answered before Reid had the chance to say anything.  
"Together, please. I'm paying."  
The waitress left and Reid started to protest.  
"You don't have to pay for my dinner, Hotch."  
Hotch smiled and pulled out his wallet.  
"I know I don't have to. But I want to."  
Reid nodded and blushed slightly.  
"I guess it's okay, if you really insist. I can't stop you. It just doesn't feel right to let you waste your money on me."  
The smile disappeared from Hotch's face and he looked at Reid, a serious look in his eyes.  
"I don't consider buying you dinner as wasting my money. To be honest, I can't think of anything or anyone I'd rather spend my money on. You shouldn't think that low of yourself. Not ever. You're definitely worth spending my money on."  
Reid blushed several shades darker than before.  
"You...you think so?"  
Hotch nodded and smiled again. The waitress came back with the bill and Hotch paid for the dinner. When they left the restaurant the sun had started to set. They walked along the beach in silence and stopped at an ice cream stand. Hotch bought them ice cream and Reid didn't complain this time when his boss paid for both ice cream cones. They sat down on a bench and ate their ice creams while watching the sunset. When he'd finished his ice cream Hotch pulled his shoes and socks off and folded his pants up. He stood and walked down to the water. Reid watched him while he finished the last of his ice cream, realizing how beautiful and handsome the senior profiler was. He quickly removed his shoes and socks and walked up next to his boss. Hotch turned to him and Reid noticed the peaceful look on the older man's face. Reid smiled, happy to see that look on the face of his usually so troubled boss and friend. Hotch moved closer, not taking his eyes off Reid. Reid found himself unable to move and, for a change, unable to think clearly. Before any of them knew what was happening they were kissing. The kiss was soft and hesitant at first but soon changed to something deeper and more passionate. Hotch placed one hand on the back of Reid's neck and the other on his hip, pulling the young genius closer. Reid placed his hands on the back of Hotch's neck. When they let go of each other to breathe Reid looked away.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry."  
Hotch gently placed a hand on Reid's cheek and turned his head so that they were facing each other again.  
"Well, I'm not. Sorry, that is."  
Reid's eyes widened and he blushed in a crimson color for the second time that day.  
"You...you're not?"  
Hotch smiled and shook his head.  
"No, I'm not. And I'd really like to do that again. If it's okay with you."  
Reid nodded and blushed in a darker shade of crimson.  
"I'd like that too."  
With that Hotch kissed Reid again. This time the kiss remained soft and tender and when they let go of each other Reid rested his head on Hotch's chest. No one knew how long they just stood there, arms around each other, before Hotch spoke.  
"I love you, Spencer."  
Reid felt his heart race at the words.  
"I love you too, Aaron."  
Hotch felt his heart race and closed his eyes with a smile. After a while Reid looked up at Hotch.  
"What do we tell the others? Do you want to keep this a secret? I mean, it could affect your career. Fraternization in the bureau is forbidden and Strauss won't approve of it."  
Hotch opened his eyes and looked at Reid, a serious look in his eyes.  
"We tell them everything. They're family. None of them will tell Strauss. And if she finds out somehow, we'll deal with that when it happens. I don't want this to be a secret. I love you and I want the world to know that. This is much more important than my career anytime."  
Reid smiled and gave the senior profiler a soft peck on the lips. They held hands all the way back to the hotel and Hotch brought Reid with him to his room. When inside Hotch undressed down to his underwear, feeling Reid watching him, and went into the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later and found Reid still standing just a few feet away from the front door.  
"Why don't you undress, Spencer? Feel free to borrow anything you need in the bathroom. Then please join me in bed. We're leaving early tomorrow."  
Reid nodded and went into the bathroom while Hotch climbed between the sheets to wait in bed. When Reid came back out and started to undress he could feel Hotch watching him. He put his clothes on a chair and joined Hotch in bed. Hotch pulled him close and he rested his head on Hotch's chest. Reid traced the lines on Hotch's chest and stomach, sighing happily.  
"I love you, Aaron."  
Hotch smiled and nestled his fingers in Reid's hair.  
"I love you too, Spencer."  
Reid closed his eyes and it didn't take long before he was sleeping. Hotch stayed awake a little longer, watching Reid sleep and combing his fingers through the long, auburn curls that fell from the head of the young genius. He sighed happily before falling asleep. The next morning, when Reid came out from Hotch's room to go get his things in his own room, he ran into Morgan.  
"Oh, hi. Good morning, Morgan."  
Morgan raised an eyebrow.  
"What were you doing in the boss man's room, boy genius?"  
Reid started to blush and was trying to figure out how to explain to Morgan what was going on when Hotch laid an arm across his shoulders.  
"He spent the night after we went out last night. Isn't that right, Spencer?"  
Reid nodded and felt Hotch placing a kiss on top of his head. Morgan stared at them.  
"You two...? Wow. Congratulations, I guess. I so didn't see that coming."  
Hotch smiled.  
"Thank you, Morgan. Neither did we."  
Morgan gave them a smile and went outside. Reid went into his room and packed his belongings. When he came back out Hotch was waiting for him and pulled him in for a kiss. They were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.  
"Oh my god!"  
They both turned around, not surprised to see Garcia who'd just came out from her room. She smiled excitedly at them.  
"Sorry, don't mind me. You guys continue what you we're doing. I'll just go outside."  
Just as Garcia was leaving and Hotch pulled Reid in for another kiss, J.J. and Prentiss came out. They came to an abrupt halt but Garcia shooed them out.  
"Let's give those two another couple of minutes."  
The three women left and Hotch pushed Reid against the wall without taking his lips off him. Hotch was pushing himself against Reid, one leg between Reid's, when they were interrupted again.  
"Hrm. Guys."  
They broke apart and turned to see Rossi who was standing next to them, an amused look on his face.  
"It's time to go, guys. Congratulations, by the way."  
Rossi hugged them both in turn and then walked outside. The newly formed couple followed him out where the rest of the team was waiting. Hotch wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders and pulled him closer, possessively, as if to show everybody that Reid was his and just his. Reid smiled happily and followed Hotch into an SUV. On board the plane Reid was in Hotch's arms, his head resting against Hotch's chest and his hand holding the fabric of Hotch's shirt in a firm grip. Reid snuggled into Hotch's chest.  
"I love you, Aaron."  
Hotch kissed the top of Reid's head and nestled his fingers in the mess of auburn hair.  
"I love you too, Spencer. More than you'll ever know."  
They both closed their eyes and a while later, before turning back to whatever each of them were doing to pass the time, the rest of the team watched the young genius and the senior profiler sleeping happily together.


End file.
